Mount Toba
Mount Toba (マウント斗羽, Maunto Toba) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. His born name is Shohei Toba (羽正平, Toba Shōhei). He was known as the "Giant Devil" (ジャイアント・デビル, Jaianto Debiru). Personality He was a relatively calm and composed person. Toba usually had a serious facial expression and did not seem to show too much emotions. He was a proud fighter, from whom the real devil comes out only in the ring (hence his nickname). During his battles, he was not an extremely brutal and ruthless person, but he did not try to stop himself during a serious duel. He was also a very honorable fighter. He knew there was no chance of winning at the end of his fight with Baki Hanma, but he couldn't give up. It was his will that Baki knocked him out. After the fight, Toba told him that there is no honor in surrendering. As a pro wrestler, it was very important for him to not disappoint his fans who loved him. Formerly, he used to treat pro wrestling as a form of game to entertain other people. After meeting with his master Rikigouzan, he started to look at wrestling differently and took it very seriously. When his master was murdered in a street fight, Toba found that his fighting workout were weak, and he started to training very hard. He decided that real pro wrestling should never lose, neither in the ring nor in the street. He very much appreciated Kanji Igari, with whom he had a competitive and friendly relationship. He also admitted to envying Kanji for having a less damaged body despite them being around the same age. Appearance Mount Toba was a very tall pro wrestler. He was one of the tallest character in the whole series, of which he was very known. His body wasn't as muscular as most of the other fighters in the series, but his tense and warm muscles could look very impressive after a hard warm-up. He has short black hair. Toba didn't wear facial hair. He had an elongated face and very specific facial features. History Champion Saga He defeats Kaneda with a spin kick. He fights Baki and loses due to his bad knee. Fortunately for him, Baki hits it in such a way that it will be stronger when it heals. Maximum Tournament Saga He fights Kaioh Retsu and loses due to his bad knee. After this he retires as a fighter. Abilities He is a large pro wrestler known all over the world. He is not only big and strong, but also very agile. He can make a spin kick despite being very big. He attacked Baki Hanma and Kaioh Retsu with karate chop before they could even react. Mount Toba has high durability. During the Champion Saga, he could withstand Baki's attacks like they were nothing. Toba's strongest moves is a special throw. At the first, he grabs the opponent's arm from behind, then Toba jumps very high, and he uses a strong body slam, crushing his opponent with their full combined weight. His greatest weakness is his knee. Like Igari Kanji he also fights dirty going as far as to kick sand into Retsu's eyes as well as throw his cape over Retsu to bind him like a net. Techniques *Back Suplex *Suplex *Tackle *Stomp *Sleeper Hold *Jab *Chickenwing Facelock *Axe Kick Gallery MountToba.png|Mount Toba in the first season. Body drop.png|Toba's unnamed special technique. Toba's last kick.jpg|Mount Toba vs Kanji Igari. Trivia *He is based on the real-life pro wrestler Giant Baba. * His name is also a possible reference to the supervolcano Lake Toba. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese characters